shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam De Vil Rhodes
is the Father Of Stefania De Vil Rhodes and he was the grandfather of Sharona. while many believe him to be a pawn of his very own granddaughter Personality Adam is shown to have been smart, very calm, and supremely icy lethal. but the world to him are just nothing, however he sought to do everything in his will power to take over everything. This included his granddaughter unlike anyone else. Adam was intent on using anything to wipe out anyone and take control of the world Character Relationships *The Father of Stefania De Vil Rhodes **The Grandfather of Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Took his granddaughter on a mission to kill Deigo Sanchez *nearly killed Santi Sanchez but left him to live *went into to hiding to hide his fate from others Appearance Adam is an aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. As the Minister of De Vil Rhodes and as high-ranking public official, Adam is most frequently dressed in black robes Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip History Early Past and Childhood Before the Timeskip A Mission with his Granddaughter and Meeting with Santi however When sharona's birthday came she was now fourteen years old, she and her grandfather, give her a "special" birthday gift it was a first mission to help him to spy on someone with his granddaughter sharona along with him to kill the person too. according to his daughter. his granddaughter was acting a little bit of strange even yet suspicious too. even he had some nerve to let her accept his mission, however when he arrived at the south coast with his granddaughter to have some "fun" with the mission with him. however sharona met with Santi, however she later on captures him and later on his family finds out that the two unknown people are in fact himself and his granddaughter on a "vacation". however As Adam is about to hurt Santi, out of nowhere his father and grandfather finally show up to save their son and grandson's life. however As his father manages to free his son Santi as they're about to run off, however Santi's grandfather was shot in back by Adam's gun Oversoul. just out of nowhere, Sharona, who was only a fourteen years old child doing that time, she started to crazily stabbing Santi's grandfather. then sharona and her grandfather borrowed santi's grandfather's body for combat date for his daughter. however, when santi's father decides to run together with his son because Adam was chasing after them. however One week later, after he and his granddaughter sharona left the country to head back home with the combat data in hand, however this made Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfather's body from a cold storehouse. however, Santi had the intention to meet with the De Vil Rhodes Family one day again. During the Timeskip Meeting with Santi again Death Etymology Character Trivia References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2